


Cherry and the Chocolate Factory

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory (1971)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of pen pals exchanging letters for a while, and Cherry decides to go visit her pen pal, Katie once there is word that Willy Wonka's chocolate factory is holding a contest that involves his chocolate bars and golden tickets. Cherry, never having a Wonka bar before, and Katie, her new best friend and loyal mentor to the new area, both try to get in the factory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Over the course of about ten months, a young girl named Cherry had been exchanging letters with a girl named Katie Day who lived in Britain. Cherry lived in the United States of America and due to the girls being unfamiliar with other customs, it was good for them both to get an educational experience with one another. Cherry was 17 years old and Katie was 20 years old, but the two were like sisters.

While reading one of Katie's letters, Katie had mentioned about Wonka bars. Cherry had never had or tried a Wonka bar before, a lot of people thought that was strange. Cherry then wrote back saying she'd try it. Cherry went to her mother as she cooked dinner one, cold day. She slid on her jacket, zipped it up and asked for some money to buy a Wonka Bar.

"You like Wonka bars, Mom?" Cherry asked.

"Oh yes," Michelle, Cherry's mother, smiled. "It has the sweet taste of childhood memories when I lived with your grandparents. Mom and I would eat them all the time. You deserve your very own."

"Thanks Mom."

"Here, take this and go to the candy shop up the road." Michelle handed Cherry a couple of dollar bills.

Cherry smiled and took the money, thanking her mother. She then went on her way to the candy shop and opened it as the doorbell let the tiny bell on top ding-a-ling in the air. There were several younger customers there buying all sorts of different candies.

"May I have a Wonka bar?" Cherry asked as she got past the ruckus.

"You and about everyone else in the county," the man behind the desk laughed. "What kind would you like?"

Cherry shrugged. "Either."

"You have to be more specific, kid."

"Either one will be fine, I never had a Wonka bar before."

Everyone stared at Cherry, their eyes gaping out of their sockets and jaws dropped. Not even the kids in the store could believe what Cherry had said to them.

"You never had a Wonka bar before?" the man asked as if he couldn't believe his ears.

"Not really, I'm not crazy about candy," Cherry shrugged. "My mom had them when she was a kid, my dad could never afford them, I never eaten one in all my life."

"Gracious, kid! You must be living in the sewers or something!" the man took out a bar. "This here's Wonka's new bar, the Scrumdidlyumpous bar."

"The scra...scru...Whaaa?" Cherry couldn't say it.

"It's his new brand."

"Oh, Wonka is a person?"

The man stared at her. "Gee kid, how do you go through the world without knowing a man like Willy Wonka? He has a chocolate factory!"

"I think my friend Katie knows him." Cherry shrugged. "She just said try a Wonka bar."

"Smart friend you got there." the man pushed the bar over. Cherry reached in her pocket, but the man put his hand up. "No, no, first chocolate's on the house."

"If you don't mind, sir." Cherry smiled.

"Just eat the chocolate and experience the wonder and marvelousness that is a Willy Wonka chocolate bar!"

Cherry smiled, shrugged and took the bar. She bit down on the cold, hard chocolate and let it crunch in her mouth. Her brown eyes went wide as she swallowed and the flavor of the creamy chocolate danced throughout her taste buds. When she swallowed, she licked her moist lips dry and the inside of her body felt like it was celebrating the awesomeness of a Wonka bar.

"Wow..." Cherry whispered with awestruck. "That was the best thing I ever put in my mouth!"

"Keep it," the man smiled. "Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, sir." Cherry smiled and rushed back home to tell her parents about her experience and even write to Katie about it. As she wrote her letter to her pen pal, she took a bite out of her chocolate bar which each word and sent it for the evening and went to bed as the mail carrier came and took the mail for the evening away.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie sent more letters as Cherry told her about her first Wonka bar ever. Katie was the least to say surprised that her friend had never had a wonderful chocolate bar before, but glad of her experience. Cherry and Katie then decided after a course of getting to know each other, they should start visiting each other. Cherry told her parents and they accepted, Katie ran it over with her family, and they accepted, Cherry then decided she should visit Katie first since she's never left the country before.

Cherry took a plane ride all the way out of America to Britain to see Katie, filled with anticipation as she munched on yet another Wonka Bar. Cherry was very pleased to have the experience that is the Wonka chocolate bar. Cherry's parents were excited as well since their daughter made a good friend very well and they were going to visit another world. Cherry kept her picture of Katie secure so she could know who to look for in the airport. Once the plane slid down the runway, Cherry was ready to unbuckle and run out to meet her new friend she considered a big sister.

"Is that her?" Bud pointed to a red-headed woman with sunglasses.

"No." Cherry replied, looking all around.

"What about her?" Michelle pointed to a woman dressed in purple clothes. "Is that Katie?"

"No." Cherry replied, sounding annoyed.

"Which one is she?" Bud asked.

"Are we in the right place?" Michelle added.

"We should be!" Cherry groaned, gripping the picture of Katie. "She said to meet her here at 12:00!"

"I think I can help you find your friend." a delicate voice came as a shadow casted over Katie's photograph.

"Oh, thank you so much, we-" Cherry looked up to thank the woman properly, but was surprised to see it wasn't a stranger. It was Katie coming to Cherry by surprise. "Katie Kat!"

"Nee-Bear!" Katie replied, using her pet name for Cherry ever since they first started talking and pulled her into a hug. Katie smiled and looked at the parents of her pen pal. "Oh, you must be Cherry's mum and dad, huh?"

"That would be us," Michelle replied. "I'm her mother, Michelle, and this is my husband, Bud."

"Hey there." Bud waved with a barely visible smile.

"Nice to meet you guys, it'll be great to have Cherry over," Katie smiled. "Thank you so much for coming."

After the airport, Katie took Cherry and the family to her home. Bud and Michelle stayed in the guest room while Cherry stayed in Katie's room with a spare bed in the room so they could really be like sisters. It was like a dream come true. They had only known each other for a short while via internet messages and letters, but now they were in the same room with each other. They wrote stories, they shared adventures with each other, did each other's hair for sleep overs and basically had all the fun they could ever have.

The visit was only a week, but it felt a lot shorter than that. Katie also decided that Cherry needed a lot more fun than just tours and sharing customs of Britain. Katie then decided for the day before the day of leaving to go back home in the states, Katie and Cherry stayed in because of a dark and gloomy rainy day outside.

"Anything new happening today?" Cherry asked as she joined Katie to watch some television.

"Nothing I can see so far," Katie replied as she clicked through the buttons on her remote. She then stopped once she saw a news cast at the local candy shop. "I wonder what's going on?"

"Turn it up, Katie." Cherry prompted as the news story was about to begin.

Cherry and Katie watched with captivation as the news story was about four children winning golden tickets from their Wonka bars. The winners would be allowed to visit Willy Wonka himself right in Britain not too far where Katie lived. The winners so far were Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregard, and Mike Teevee. Katie was interested in winning, but Cherry didn't seem to be interested.

"Cherry, don't you wanna try to win the contest?" Katie asked, feeling excited about the idea of meeting Willy Wonka.

"Yeah right," Cherry huffed, feeling sour. "I never win anything, why bother wasting good chocolate like that?"

"You never know unless you try. Besides, you're going home in a couple of days, why not try to make a great day before you go home to brag to all your friends back home about?"

"Katie, I don't know."

"Come on, let's try it. My treat..."

Cherry heaved a sigh, grabbed her jacket and followed Katie to the local candy shop. The news reporters were still there, wrapping up the story. Katie and Cherry approached the reporters.

"Excuse me, little ladies, but do you think you have what it takes to win a golden ticket and the mysterious grand prize from Willy Wonka himself?" the reporter questioned the girls.

"Not really." Cherry groaned.

"Oh, don't listen to her," Katie wrapped an arm around Cherry. "I'm buying her a Wonka bar to cheer her up to show anything's possible."

"Well, good luck to you girls." the reporter replied and followed the girls in the shop with the journalist who looked very eager to get this on camera.

Katie led Cherry in as the children left very disappointed they didn't win the golden ticket. Cherry looked all around, feeling glum and knowing she would never win the ticket even if she really wanted to.

"Here, buy yourself a bar." Katie gave Cherry some money to pay for the Wonka bar with a smile.

Cherry smiled at her with a shrug, then took the money and went to the man behind the counter.

"What will it be, ma'am?" he asked in a thick British accent.

"Just a Wonka bar, I don't care which one, surprise me." Cherry replied, pushing the money over.

"You're in luck, miss, this is the last one in stock." the man chuckled and gave the solid brown bar wrapped in colorful paper to the younger girl.

"Thank you." Cherry replied, taking the bar and walking to Katie. "Do you want some?"

"I've had enough," Katie replied with a childish giggle. "Why don't you open it? It's yours after all."

"I guess," Cherry shrugged, then ripped the top of the wrapper open. She then delicately opened the sleeves to make sure the chocolate wouldn't crumble and fall on the floor before she could eat it. It looked very stomach weakening and mouth-watering. But then Cherry's eyes lit up as she saw a gleam light up of what appeared to be some sort of gold foil. Cherry turned the bar over and saw that she had won the last golden ticket! Cherry's eyes widened and she looked at her friend. "Katie! Look!"

"What is it?" Katie frantically rushed beside her and shared a look of shock as Cherry had the last golden ticket. "You won the last golden ticket, Cher Bear!"

"Did you say the last golden ticket?" the reporter asked, frantically. He then turned. "Is that camera still rolling?"

The camera man nodded and followed the reporter in to film Cherry and Katie together.

"I'm Ollie Paxman, and I'm here with the winner of the last golden Wonka ticket, what is your name, little lady?" the reporter put the microphone to Cherry.

"Umm... Ch-Cherry..." the younger girl replied.

"Nice to meet you, Cherry, you won the golden ticket, what are you gonna do next?"

"I... I suppose I'm going to Mr. Wonka's factory..."

"You bet you are!" Katie cheered with her, then ran home with Cherry to tell their families the wonderful news.

"Well there you have it," Ollie continued his news bulletin as the report was televised all over the world from Austria to New Zealand. "I'm Ollie Paxman and that was one lucky American."

Cherry and Katie rushed home to tell everyone what happened, though they already knew because of the news cast. Bud and Michelle hugged Cherry tight as they were happy and thrilled for their daughter's achievement. Katie was equally proud, she was happy her friend was now cheered up and now a winner, and this is before Cherry would go home in a couple of days.

"It says you have to take a guest, who are you going to take?" Michelle asked as she looked at the golden fine print.

"Hmm..." Cherry looked at her parents, then Katie. She then smiled once she looked at Katie. "I guess I'll take you, Katie. You were the one who helped me win after all."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose..." Katie smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, come on, now." Cherry assured with a smile.

"Well, would that be okay with you folks?" Katie turned to Cherry's parents, who's smiles were enough to say it would be alright with them.

"Better get to bed early, Cherry." Bud said.

"Yes, you have to be at the factory tomorrow at 10:00." Michelle added.

"Okay, night Mom, night Dad, night Katie!" Cherry smiled, dashing down the hall with sheer excitement.

"Katie, that was very nice of you," Michelle smiled. "Cherry tends to get easily upset over certain things and this is truly a great thing of you to do with and for her."

"It's my pleasure," Katie smiled. "I've wanted to meet Mr. Wonka myself since I was a little girl. He seems like a great guy."

"Save me some chocolate, would ya?" Naomi joked.

"I'll see what I can do." Katie giggled as she went after Cherry to get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after a night of well deserved rest, Katie and Cherry gathered together with Bud and Michelle to witness greatness in the little town in Britain they were all in. There was a news crew ready to film Willy Wonka as the world would see him once again after years and years of a hiatus. Cherry looked around and saw the children around her who looked a bit younger than her. There was the tubby German boy, Augustus, accompanied by his mother. Spoiled little Veruca Salt with her wish granting 'daddy'. Competitive Violet with her nervous looking father. And of course, Mike Teevee looking hazy eyed from the results of endless television with his mother, looking like she was just as quirky.

"I can't believe we're really here." Katie gushed, then looked down at a blonde boy who was with his mother. "Are you going in the factory too, Charlie?"

"No," the boy named Charlie shook his head. "I couldn't get a ticket, so Mum and I are just gonna watch you all go in."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Katie frowned a bit.

"You know that boy?" Cherry asked, noticing Katie talking with the seemingly polite boy.

Katie nodded with a smile. "Charlie Bucket, such a lovely boy. I'll tell you more later. I was hoping he'd get a ticket since his grandfather had wanted to see Mr. Wonka for a long time. Too bad I can be your only guest."

"Yeah..." Cherry felt guilty and sympathetic for the poor boy.

Everyone's chatters were quieted once the clock tolled ten times to alert them it was time to go to the factory. Everyone's eyes stayed on the doors as they waited for the whimsical candy man who is Willy Wonka with the five lucky others to go into his prized factory. Katie and Cherry looked closely as the glass doors opened to reveal Mr. Wonka to the public.

Cherry's eyes widened as she saw Mr. Wonka for the first time. He wore beige pants with brown shoes, a purple coat and a matching top hat over his frizzy auburn curly hair. Mr. Wonka walked over to the public with his cane, looking like he had aged with his factory business. Everyone was very quiet as he came forward. Cherry bit her fist as Mr. Wonka dropped his can, fell forward, but preformed a flip on the ground in front of the children which made an uproar with the crowd. Cherry joined the others in clapping and Katie looked very captivated by Mr. Wonka's appearance.

"Thank you, thank you," Mr. Wonka thanked the crowd numerous times with a charming smile as he came closer to the gate to let the winners inside. "My friends, welcome to my chocolate factory. Would you come forward please?"

Cherry ran with Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and Mike as she held her golden ticket secure. Katie couldn't help but giggle at Cherry's youthful optimism. She was indeed dark and serious at times, but even Cherry had an inner child.

"Hello, welcome, it's so nice of you to come," Mr. Wonka spoke softly to the five guests. "Now, if you could please show me your tickets."

The kids did as told as Cherry stood behind Mike TeeVee. He looked up at her and took out a toy gun, looking mighty fierce.

"Reach for the sky!" Mike drawled in a Western accent after watching a lot of television specials about it.

"How 'bout no?" Cherry scoffed, chuckling lightly as the parents came for their children.

"My, you look a little big for someone your age, were you held back?" Mr. Wonka joked about Cherry being a bit older than the other children.

"I'm 17," Cherry chuckled. "My name's Cherry."

"Cherry, what a nice name for a nice looking lady," Mr. Wonka smiled, then looked at Katie. "Is this your sister? Mother? Cousin?"

"I'm her friend," Katie revealed. "We're like sisters though, she's on vacation and this is her last day with me before she goes back home."

"Well let's make this a vacation Cherry will never forget." Mr. Wonka ruffled up Cherry's hair as she giggled and followed everyone in. Mr. Wonka smiled wide at Katie. "Your boyfriend must be lucky to have someone lovely as you."

"I don't have a boyfriend," Katie replied again. "I'm just happily single Katie Day."

"Katie," Mr. Wonka sighed. "What a wonderful name."

Katie blushed and went inside with the others. The hallways were white and bland like in a mental hospital room. Cherry looked around with her hands in her black jacket pocket.

"Coats, hats, galoshes over here," Mr. Wonka explained to the coat hangers which looked like golden hands, then went to Cherry. "My dear, aren't you hot in that?"

"I never take this jacket off," Cherry proclaimed. "This jacket is kind of my life. My brother gave it to me before he went to college when I was 10 years old."

Mr. Wonka shrugged, then allowed Cherry to keep on her iconic clothing piece. The other adults panicked as Katie was about to put her coat away like the others and saw the hands grabbed them.

"Surprises around every corner!" Mr. Wonka told everyone in the room. "Nothing dangerous, so don't be alarmed."

"I should get a please like this when I graduate high school." Cherry said to herself with a satisfied smirk.

"Now, will the children please come here?" Mr. Wonka pointed to quill pens for the kids to sign as there was a big contract with very unreadable fine print at the very bottom for the kids to sign their names. It appeared to also serve as a liability waiver. "Violet, you first?" Mr. Wonka offered the pen to the girl chewing gum endlessly. "Sign here."

"Hold it!" Mr. Beauregard flipped out. "Let me through here, you kids. Violet, baby, you don't sign anything there. What's this all about?"

"Standard form of contract." Wonka replied.

"Don't talk to me about contracts, Wonka," Mr. Beauregard retorted. "I use them myself. They're strictly for suckers."

"Yes, but I wouldn't begrudge me a little protection. A drop."

"I don't sign anything without my lawyer."

"My Veruca don't sign anything either." Mr. Salt added.

"Then she don't go in," Wonka replied. "I'm sorry, rules of the house."

"I want to go in!" Veruca snapped. "Don't you dare stop me!"

"I'm only trying to help you, sweetheart." Mr. Salt smiled apologetically.

"Gimme that pen," Veruca snatched the pen from Violet as she tried to sign her name, then snarled at her father. "You're always making things difficult."

"Nicely handled, Veruca," Mr. Wonka smirked at her. "She's a girl who knows where she's going. Violet?"

"This place isn't dangerous, is it, Katie?" Cherry asked her friend.

"Shouldn't be," Katie replied. "You should sign though since the others are."

"I suppose." Cherry walked over as Mike finished his signature after mentioning a movie he saw once.

"Your friend has lovely handwriting." Mr. Wonka smiled at Katie.

"Thanks, I'm sure she loves it since she's a writer herself." Katie replied.

"Let's go in!" Veruca snapped as Cherry finished her signature and the date. "Come on!"

"Impatience isn't a virtue." Cherry glared at Veruca.

"Cherry has a point," Mr. Wonka spoke up. "Patience, patience, little dear. Everything has to be in order. Everyone's signed? Yes, good, on we go!" Mr. Wonka dialed a combination once Cherry finished her name. He then opened the door to what was known as the Dead End Hallway. "Just through the other door, please."

Everyone ran in, but got cramped.

"I'm squishing something wet and soft!" Katie struggled.

"That's my head!" Cherry groaned.

"Oops, sorry!"

"Mr. Wonka, there's some mistake here." Mr. Salt proclaimed.

"There is no other door!" Mike whined.

"There's no way out!" Veruca cried.

"Well, I know there's a door here someplace." Mr. Wonka said, sounding like a smart aleck.

Mrs. Gloop screamed as she felt deathly claustrophobic.

"I don't like this, Wonka, I don't like this at all!" Mr. Beauregard sounded like a nervous wreck.

"Is this a trick or something, Wonka?" Mr. Salt demanded.

"Help! Mr. Wonka, help! I'm getting squashed! Save me!" Mrs. Gloop screamed for dear life.

"How do you think I feel?" Cherry groaned as Mrs. Gloop was leaning over her.

"Is it my soul that calls upon my name?" Mr. Wonka teased.

"Let me out or I'll scream!" Veruca shrieked hypocritically.

"Somebody's touching me..." Mike said, awkwardly.

"Now look here, Wonka-" Mr. Salt growled.

"Excuse me, question time will come at the end of the session," Mr. Wonka cut him off as he led the others to a door. "Come along, come along, here we are."

"Oh, don't be a darn fool, Wonka," Mr. Beauregard growled. "That's the way we came in!"

"It is?" Mr. Wonka asked. "Are you sure?"

"We just came through there, sir." Cherry replied, adjusting her glasses and flattening her hair.

"Huh, how do you like that?" Mr. Wonka leaned against the door and surprised everyone as it opened. "There we are..."

"What is this, Wonka, some kind of fun house?" Mr. Salt demanded.

"Why? Having fun?" Mr. Wonka asked with a smirk.

"I've had enough," Mrs. TeeVee groaned. "I'm not going in there."

"Come on, Violet, we're getting out of here." Mr. Beauregard grabbed his daughter's hand.

"Oh, you can't get out backwards," Mr. Wonka replied. "You've gotta go forwards to go back. Better press on."

"If I wanted to hear an adult say stuff that didn't make sense, I'd stay in science class." Cherry groaned.

Mr. Wonka walked down the hall with the others following.

"Hey, the room's getting smaller!" Katie gasped.

"No, it's not, he's getting bigger." Mrs. TeeVee assured her.

"He's at it again." Mr. Salt griped.

"Where's the chocolate?" Mike whined.

"I doubt if there is any." Mr. Beauregard replied.

"I doubt any of us will get out of here alive." Mr. Salt added.

"Oh, you should never, never doubt what nobody is sure about." Mr. Wonka told the guests.

"You're not squeezing me through that tiny door." Mrs. Gloop glared at him.

"You're off your bleeding nut, Wonka," Mr. Salt scoffed. "No one can get through there."

"My dear friends, you are now about to enter the nerve center of the entire Wonka Factory," Wonka explained before opening the tiny door. "Inside this room, all of my dreams become realities. And some of my realities become dreams. And almost everything you will see is eatable. Edible. I mean, you can eat almost everything!"

"Let me in!" Augustus shoved Cherry out-of-the-way so he could get inside first. "I'm starving!"

"Now, don't get over excited!" Mr. Wonka tutted. "Don't lose your head, Augustus! We wouldn't want anybody to lose that! Yet..." he winked at Katie to make her laugh, and she did with a blush which satisfied him. "Now the combination, this is a musical lock." Mr. Wonka played a strange tune to open the door and everyone witnessed the chocolate room. "Ladies and gentlemen... Boys and girls... the chocolate room..."


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone looked in bewilderment and amusement of Willy's chocolate room. They were the least to say very impressed. The kids looked hungry, especially bottomless stomach Augustus Gloop.

"Hold your breath, make a wish, count to three." Willy told everyone as they were entering the room of their dreams.

Willy: Come with me  
And you'll be  
In a world of pure imagination  
Take a look

And you'll see  
Into your imagination  
We'll begin with a spin  
Traveling into the world of my creation

What we'll see will defy  
Explanation  
If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it

Anything you want to do, do it  
Want to change the world  
There's nothing to it

The people then scattered around the room to witness the wonders of the chocolate room. It was like something they had all seen in a dream. Only, it's real and they're all really there. They can do anything they want!

"Hurry up, Violet!" Mr. Beauregard told his daughter.

"This way, Katie!" Cherry called, then ran to get a lollipop tree branch while Katie froze where she was.

Katie didn't move from her spot. It was as if she were lost in another world. The only thing she was focusing on was the magical man, Willy Wonka. She watched him, captivated by his charm, looks and singing abilities. The other kids and adults were indulged by the sweets, but she only had her eyes set for him.

Willy: There is no life I know  
To compare with pure imagination  
Living there  
You'll be free

If you truly wish to be  
If you want to view paradise  
Simply look around and view it  
Anything you want to do, do it

Want to change the world  
There's nothing to it  
There is nothing in life I know  
To compare to pure imagination

Living there  
You'll be free  
If you truly  
Wish to be

Willy finished his song, sitting on a candy mushroom as he sipped chocolate milk from his cup. After another sip, he bite into the cup as it were made out of chocolate or some sort of candy of sorts. Willy then spotted Katie staring at him.

"Aren't you hungry, my dear?" Willy asked with a smile.

"Oh, umm... Just looking..." Katie replied sheepishly.

"What at?"

"Erm... Nothing, it's not important. How's the cup?"

"A bit crunchy this day," Willy joked as he stood next to Katie. "You're very lovely. Your friend is lucky to know someone like you."

Katie smiled nervously and blushed deeply.

"You like to blush, don't you?" Willy smiled. "Looks like you perfectly match a cloud of pure cotton candy."

"Oh, stop..." Katie giggled nervously and pushed her glasses back, feeling nervous as a school girl.

"Come, let's join the others." Willy grabbed his cane and walked with Katie to the brown river where everyone was. They appeared to be disgusted by it.

 

"What a disgusting, dirty river." Mrs. Gloop wrinkled her nose.

"It's industrial waste that," Mr. Salt added. "You've ruined your watershed, Wonka. It's polluted."

"It's chocolate." Willy confirmed.

"That's chocolate?" Veruca asked, feeling disgusted.

"That's chocolate." Cherry replied, she knew chocolate when she saw it.

"A chocolate river!" Violet sounded astonished.

"That's the most fantastic thing I've ever seen." Katie added with utter delight.

"10,000 gallons an hour," Willy wrapped an arm around Katie, feeling proud of his accomplishments. "And look at my waterfall. That's the most important thing. It's mixing my chocolate. It's actually churning my chocolate. You know, no other factory in the world mixes its chocolate by waterfall."

Mr. Salt glanced at him in annoyance.

"But it's the only way if want it done just right." Willy concluded.

"That'd be a sticky afternoon swim." Cherry joked as she knelt down and was about to get in the chocolate river to swim.

"Oh, it's best the chocolate isn't touched by human hands." Willy scolded her.

"Good, cuz I can't really swim." Cherry said, nervously, standing back on her feet with the younger children.

"It's best you follow the rules, Nee-Bear." Katie told Cherry.

"Yes, Katie Kat." Cherry responded. She then looked at something across from them which caught her attention. It was tiny orange skinned people. "Can't say I've met people like that except on the Jersey Shore."

"Mr. Wonka, who are those people?" Katie asked in the same bewilderment.

"Funny looking people, aren't they?" Mr. Salt added.

"What are they doing there?" Mrs. TeeVee asked.

"It must be creaming and sugaring time." Willy stated.

"Well they can't be real people." Violet crossed her arms in disbelief.

"Well, of course they're real people." Willy pointed out. "Cherry just said."

"I'm pretty sure that's a spray tan." Cherry replied, referring to Snooki.

"Stuff and nonsense." Mr. Salt scoffed.

"No, Oompa Loompas." Willy corrected.

"Oompa Loompas?" everyone asked at once.

"From Loompa Land." Willy added.

"Loompa Land?" Mrs. TeeVee scoffed. "There's no such place!"

"Excuse me, dear lady."

"Mr. Wonka, I am a teacher of geography."

"Oh, well then you know all about it and what a terrible country it is. Nothing but desolate wastes and fierce beasts. And the poor little Oompa Loompas were so small and helpless, they would get gobbled up right and left. A Wangdoodle would eat ten of them for breakfast and think nothing of it. And so I said, 'come live with me in peace and safety, away from all the Wangdoodles and Hornswogglers, and rotten Vermicious Knids." Willy told his story, and everyone looked like he had to be the strangest man they had ever met.

"Snozzwangers?" Mr. Salt continued to scoff Willy. "Vermicious Knids? What kind of rubbish is that?"

"Sounds like characters in a Dr. Seuss book." Cherry commented.

"I'm sorry, but all questions and comments must be submitted in writing," Willy told them. "And so, in great secrecy, I transported the entire population of Oompa Loompas to my factory here."

"Hey Daddy," Veruca spoke up. "I want an Oompa Loompa! I want you to get me an Oompa Loompa right away!"

"Alright Veruca, alright," Mr. Salt gave in easily to his spoiled brat. "I'll get you one before the day is out."

"I want a Oompa Loompa NOW!" Veruca argued.

"Can it, ya nit!" Violet spat.

"Huh, couldn't have said it better myself." Cherry mumbled.

"Mmm... This stuff is terrific." Augustus said.

Everyone turned to see Augustus kneeling over the river and touching the chocolate to feed himself.

"At least I know you worry about a mouth to feed at home." Cherry glanced at the German boy's mother.

"Don't worry, Cher, he can't drink it all even if he tried." Katie chuckled.

"Augustus, sweetheart, save some room for later." Mrs. Gloop told her son.

"Oh, uh," Willy grew tense. "Augustus, please, don't do that. My chocolate must never be touched by human hands. Please, don't do that! You're contaminating my entire river! Please, I beg you, Augustus!"

Augustus either couldn't hear him or wasn't paying attention. He kept gobbling up the chocolate river, but then slipped in because of the chocolate dripping all around him. The others screamed in a panic.

"Man overboard!" Mike called.

"My chocolate!" Willy panicked.

"Help!" Augustus cried.

"My chocolate!" Willy showed no concern for the misbehaved boy. "My beautiful chocolate!"

"Don't just stand there, do something!" Mrs. Gloop scolded the factory owner.

Willy paused for a moment. "Help, police, murder." he said, uncaringly.

Cherry rushed to one end, grabbed a lollipop branch and rushed to help Augustus. The fat boy tried to grab it, but he was still too slippery. He then sunk below the chocolate.

"W-What's happening to him?" Mrs. TeeVee sounded gratefully concerned.

"It looks like he's drowning." Mr. Salt replied.

"Dive in! Save him!" Mrs. Gloop cried.

"Oh, it's too late." Willy told her.

"Too late?"

"Oh, he's had it now, the suction's got him."

"What suction?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Augustus, come back!" Mrs. Gloop was heartbroken. "Where is he?"

"Watch the pipe." Willy said as the fat boy was sucked through a giant tube.

"Augustus Gloop, Augustus Gloop." Katie sang to herself.

"A big, greedy nincompoop." Cherry added.

"How long is going to stay down, Daddy?" Veruca asked.

"He can't swim!" Mrs. Gloop whined.

"There's no better time to learn." Willy replied.

"There's his coat going up the pipe!" Mike pointed out.

"Call a plumber." Mr. Beauregard suggested.

"He's stuck in the pipe there, isn't he, Wonka?" Mr. Salt demanded. "It's his stomach that's done that."

"He's blocking all the chocolate!" Violet added.

"Mr. Wonka, is he gonna be okay? What's happening?" Cherry was in a frenzy.

"Oh, the pressure'll get him out," Willy replied. "Terrific pressure is building up behind the blockage."

"I wonder how long it's gonna take to push him through." Mr. Salt wondered.

"The suspense is terrible," Willy smirked. "I hope it'll last."

Katie smiled and lightly chuckled at Willy's sick sense of humor, even though this was a terrible situation.

Augustus then shot up the pipe from the pressure which caused everyone in a commotion.

"He's gone!" Mrs. Gloop cried. "He'll be made into marshmallows in five seconds!"

"Impossible, my dear lady, that's absurd, unthinkable!" Willy feigned astonishment.

"Why?" Mrs. Gloop asked.

"Because that pipe doesn't go to the marshmallow room," he retorted. "It goes to the fudge room!"

"You terrible man!" Mrs. Gloop growled at him.

"What're you gonna do, sir?" Cherry asked.

"Don't worry, I have my ways." Willy told her and took a little flute. He blew a little tune and a Oompa Loompa came over as if on cue.

"What the heck was that?" Mr. Beauregard asked.

"That's a whistle." Katie glared at him, like he asked a stupid question.

"Take Mrs. Gloop straight to the fudge room," Willy told the Oompa Loompa he summoned. "But look sharp! Or her little boy is liable to get poured into the boiler."

"You boiled him up, I know it!" Mrs. Gloop cried as she was taken away by the strange creature.

"Nihil desperandum, dear lady," Willy spoke German to her as she was waved off. "Across the desert lies a promised land. Goodbye, Mrs. Gloop. Adieu! Auf weidersehen! Gesundheit! Farewell!"


	5. Chapter 5

The Oompa Loompas came suddenly and had a song with them. Everyone watched in amusement. Cherry bobbed her head to their little song as they went on.

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa Doompadee doo  
I've got a perfect puzzle for you  
Oompa Loompa, doompadah dee  
If you are wise, you'll listen to me

What do you get when you guzzle down sweets?  
Eating as much as an elephant eats?  
What are you at getting terribly fat?  
What do you think will come of that?

"I don't like the look of it." one of the Loompas spoke up.

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa Doompadee Dah  
If you're not greedy, you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadee do  
Doompadee doo

"Not bad." Cherry smirked at them as they left.

"Hey, what kind of place are you running here anyhow, Wonka?" Mr. Beauregard demanded, feeling anxious.

Wonka thought about it, then spoke in French. Cherry tried to keep up with his sudden change in language since she was tutored French lessons back home with Maestro Forte. He spoke too quick though and she couldn't catch up.

"What's he talking about?" Mr. Salt wondered.

Willy continued to speak in French and talked about something called a Wonkatania. He then showed a boat coming along the chocolate river.

"Is that a candy boat?" Cherry wondered.

"That's quite a nice little canoe you've got there, Wonka." Mr. Salt admitted.

"All I ask is a tall ship and a star to sail her by," Willy replied, then announced to everyone. "All aboard, everybody!"

"Uh, ladies first, and that means Veruca." Mr. Salt said, going with his daughter.

"If she's a lady, I'm a Vermicious Knid." Katie joked as she joined Cherry.

Cherry moaned and turned green as she held her stomach, feeling queasy already. Ever since her adventure with the Muppets and Treasure Island, she's been having more and more trouble with boats as the years went on.

"You sure this thing'll float, Wonka?" Mr. Salt asked.

"With your buoyancy, sir, rest assured." Willy replied, casually, then took Katie's hand. "Be careful, my dear."

"She's tres joli, but is she sea worthy?" Mrs. TeeVee asked, admiring the boat.

"Nothing to worry about, my dear, lady," Willy assured her. "I take good care of my guests."

"Yeah," Mr. Beauregard scoffed. "You took real good care of that August kid over there, that's for sure."

"Everybody aboard?" Willy called to see everyone in the boat nicely, but Cherry was leaning over, looking green as the candy grass. "You're going to love this, just love it."

"Ugh, I haven't felt this ill since I was sailing for adventure with Jim Hawkins, Long John Silver, Gonzo and Rizzo." Cherry moaned.

"Aw, it'll be alright." Katie patted her back gently.

"Hey Daddy!" Veruca chirped as the boat went to set sail. "I want a boat like this! A beautiful, paddle boat, that's what I want!"

"What you need is a good spanking." Katie glowered at the brat.

"I think I'm gonna be seasick." Cherry cupped her mouth, sweating anxiously and her stomach moaning.

"Here, try one of these." Willy handed the girl a pack of rainbow candies.

"What are they?" Cherry asked, taking one with all colors from the rainbow.

"Rainbow drops," Willy replied. "Suck 'em and you can spit in seven different colors."

"Ooh, let me see." Katie reached for one while Cherry looked unsure about the drops.

"Spitting's a dirty habit." Violet said, picking her nose.

"I know a worse one." Willy glanced at her. He then smiled at Katie as he saw her having a wonderful time. He liked that Katie was selfless, though, usually helping Cherry. Willy wondered a big deal about her for the most part and wondered if he had found the girl he had been looking for. He never had met the perfect girl in all his life, but now he wondered if he did. Willy sat beside her, making her squeak. "How's Cherry?" he asked.

"Oh, she should be fine," Katie smiled sheepishly.

"Did she really go on an adventure with Long John Silver and Jim Hawkins?"

"That's what she's told me with her other friend, Peach Morrell. She showed me a scrap-book once."

"Are you having a good time in the factory so far?"

"Oh, yes, you're a great man, Mr. Wonka," Katie smiled with her eyes getting dewy. "Your wife must be happy for ya."

"Wife? Oh, no," Willy shook his head. "I don't have a wife, Katie. I never had a girlfriend or been married. That's why I mostly had this contest. But, it's a surprise and secret that I shouldn't tell you until the end."

"Oh, okay," Katie looked up to see they were about to go in a tunnel. "Oh, goodness!"

"Hang on, where are we going?" Mr. Salt called out.

"I don't know, but I don't like the looks of that tunnel up there," Mr. Beauregard panicked. "Hey Wonka, I want off!"

"'Round the world and home again, that's the sailor's way!" Willy laughed hysterically as it grew dark and creepy.

The boat ride went faster and faster. There were disturbing images shown all flashing on and off all over the walls. Everyone was panicking and felt disturbed. Katie looked a little scared and amused at the same time like visiting a haunted house ride at an amusement park. Cherry only seemed scared at the pictures of spiders.

Willy: There's no Earthly way of knowing

"He's singing..." Mr. Salt chuckled nervously.

Willy: Which direction we are going  
There's no showing where we're rowing

"Rowing..." Mr. Salt echoed.

Cherry didn't feel so seasick once she heard Willy singing.

Willy: Or which way the river's flowing  
Is it raining?  
Is it snowing?  
Is a hurricane a-blowing?

Cherry then felt awesome once Willy's singing grew demonic as the lights. He sang of pure deathly darkness and she found it mildly entertaining as everyone else seemed scared or sick.

Willy: Not a speck of light is showing  
So the danger must be growing  
Are the fires of Hell a glowing?  
Is the grisly reaper mowing?

YES! The danger must be growing  
For the rowers keep on rowing  
And they're certinately not showing  
Any signs that they are slowing!

Willy then screamed hysterically, making everyone else feel suddenly afraid to be anywhere near him.

"Oh, make him stop, Daddy!" Veruca moaned.

"Wonka, this has gone far enough!" Mr. Salt barked.

"Quite right, sir!" Willy agreed. "Stop the boat!"

The boat stopped and everything faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

The lights flashed on. They were in a completely different room, far from the chocolate room.

"We're there." Willy told them.

"Where?" Mrs. TeeVee asked.

"A small step for mankind, but a giant step for us," Willy said, then announced to all the guests. "All ashore!"

Everyone then got out. Cherry got herself out, then followed the others as Katie was alone with Willy.

"How was the ride?" Willy asked.

"A little weird for my taste, but it wasn't so bad, sir." Katie replied, smiling shyly.

"Hey Kat, check this out." Cherry called for her.

"Better go," Katie walked from Willy then went with Cherry as she read some signs. "What is it, Cher Bear?"

"Look, dairy cream." she read aloud.

"Whipped cream." Katie read with her.

"Coffee cream."

"Vanilla cream?"

Cherry and Katie stumbled to the last word and looked at each other, saying the last name in shock and awe. "Hair cream?"

Willy spoke to the group in German.

"That's not French." Mrs. TeeVee pointed out.

"Well, duh!" Cherry scoffed at her. "Miss, I'm a High School Teacher and I Let My Son Watch A Zillion Hours of TV a day."

Mrs. TeeVee glared at her, then looked back as Willy was opening a strange door. Willy spoke in more German, but everyone was lost of what he could have been saying.

"I can't take much more of this." Mr. Salt groaned.

 

"The Inventing Room," Willy opened the doors after finally speaking English. He allowed everyone to step inside and look with wonder and curiousity. "Now remember, no touching, no tasting, no telling."

"No telling what?" Katie wondered.

"You see," Willy began to explain. "All of my most secret inventions are cooking and simmering in here. Old Slugworth would give his false teeth to get inside for just five minutes, so don't touch a thing!"

"Who is this Slugworth guy anyway?" Cherry asked.

"One of Mr. Wonka's rivals," Katie replied, looking down at her younger friend. "He often tries to steal Mr. Wonka's recipes to make his own candy taste better and put him out of business. Bewary of people you don't know, Cherry. Some other spies are known as Prodnose who made chewing gum that never lost its flavor, and Fickelgruber made ice cream that never melted."

"Whoa..." Cherry whispered in awestruck.

"Fascinating facts you know, Miss Katie." Willy smiled at her, which made her blush deeply again.

"You got a garbage strike going on here, Wonka?" Mr. Beauregard asked as he looked at how cluttered and out-of-place the inventing room seemed.

"Who does your cleaning up?" Mrs. TeeVee added, looking strict and firm.

"Shouldn't you be wearing rubber gloves?" Mr. Salt demanded. "You'll have the health inspectors after you, you know that, don't you?"

"Invention, my dear friends," Willy spoke as he was mixing up a concoction together before them. "Is 93% perspiration, 6% electricity, 4% evaporation, and 2% butterscotch ripple." he then took a sip in front of them.

"That's 105%!" Mrs. TeeVee exclaimed.

Cherry counted her fingers to make sure that was right as the adults were talking.

"Any good?" Mr. Salt asked the candy man.

Willy took a deep swallow, then developed a very high voice. "Yes!"

Katie giggled and cupped a hand over her mouth to keep from being too loud.

"Excuse me," Willy then returned his normal voice and glanced at Veruca as he took an alarm clock. "Time is a precious thing. Never waste it." he then threw it into his cauldron, much to everyone else's shock while Cherry and Katie were calm and quiet.

"He's absolutely bonkers!" Veruca scoffed.

"And that's not bad." Cherry looked down at her and crossed her arms.

Mike found a piece of candy, then ate it. He moaned with pleasure, then went back to everyone to avoid getting into trouble. Willy then got on what appeared to be a bike with mixers as he pedaled and sang a song to himself.

Willy: In springtime, the only pretty ring time  
Birds sing, hey ding  
A-ding, a-ding  
Sweet lovers love the spring-

There was a gunshot like noise which then made Mike crash against a rack and made the clanging pots and pans fall.

"Mike!" Mrs. TeeVee cried for her son.

"I told you not to, silly boy." Willy scolded, shaking his head.

"Oh, your teeth!" Mrs. TeeVee moaned once she got a better look at Mike.

"Boy, that's great stuff!" Mike cheered, then showed he had some broken and missing teeth.

"That's exploding candy for your enemies," Willy explained. "Great idea, isn't it?"

"I should give some to my brother." Cherry chuckled.

"Now, Cher..." Katie said, like a ruling mother would her child.

"Not ready yet, though," Willy continued as he threw sneakers into a pot. "Needs more gelignite."

"What's that for?" Mr. Salt asked, pointing to the sneakers.

"Gives it a little kick." Willy replied.

"Wonka?" Mr. Salt looked at the ingredients around him. "Butterscotch, butter gin, you've got something going on inside here?"

"Candy is dandy, but liquor is quicker." Willy laughed. He then put his hand inside a pot, then let out a cry of pain.

"What's the matter?" Violet asked. "Too hot, Mr. Wonka?"

"Too cold," Willy told her as he stirred the pot. "Far too cold."

"That's gourmet cooking for you." Mr. Salt joked.

Cherry stepped from Mr. Beauregard. She then took a look at a machine which buzzed and made her yelp out in fear and alarm.

"NO!" Willy told her. "Don't, please, forgive me, but no one must look under there. This is the most secret machine in my entire factory. This is the one that's really gonna sizzle old Slugworth."

"What's it do?" Cherry asked, still curious and shaken from the scare she got from the noise it made.

"Would you like to see?" Willy got deep in her face and asked.

"Yes!" the children chanted, nodding their heads.

Willy smiled, then pressed a button and turned the machine on. Mr. Beauregard stepped away nervously as the machine worked its magic and they all looked around as it continued.

"What's it do?" Cherry asked.

"Can't you see?" Willy grabbed her face, pinching her cheeks. "It makes Everlasting Gobstoppers!"

"Did you say 'everlasting gobstoppers'?" Violet asked.

"That's right," Willy nodded. "For children with very little pocket-money. You can suck 'em forever."

"I want an Everlasting Gobstopper!" Veruca cried.

"Funny, that's the first thing you've said I agree with. Me too, sir!" Cherry added.

"Me too, as well!" Violet added.

"And me!" Mike chirped.

"Fantastic invention." Katie proclaimed.

"Isn't it, though?" Willy asked her with a smile. "Revolutionize the industry. You can suck 'em, and suck 'em, and suck 'em, and they'll never get any smaller. Never. At least I don't think they do. A few more tests."

"How do ya make 'em?" Mike asked.

"I'm a trifle deaf in this ear, speak a little louder next time," Willy wiggled the inside of his ear, jokingly. "Who wants an Everlasting Gobstopper?"

The kids all agreed they wanted one. Katie smiled at Cherry. Their first adventure together and its in a great factory with candies Cherry hadn't heard of. She felt like a great dedicated friend to her pen pal.

"I can only give them to you if you solemnly swear to keep them for yourselves and never show them to another living soul as long as you all shall live," Willy prompted. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Cherry and the children agreed.

"Good," Willy passed them all out one by one, but missed Cherry. "And one for you."

"Willy, you missed Cherry." Katie pointed out.

"Oops, one for Cherry." Willy handed a gobstopper to the oldest kid.

"Hey, she's got two!" Veruca pointed an accusing finger to Violet. "I want another one!"

"Stop squawking, ya twit!" Violet sneered at her.

"Everybody has had one, and one is enough for anybody," Willy told the girls. "Now come along. Now, over here, if you'll follow me, I have something rather special to show you."

"Well, its special alright," Mr. Salt chuckled to Katie. "I only hope my Veruca doesn't want one."

Katie rolled her eyes at him, and continued to follow the others.


	7. Chapter 7

The group walked to a strange machine. Katie looked at it like it came out of a science fiction movie or something. Everyone shared their own comments about it.

"Isn't she scrumptious?" Willy praised, and looked all around. "She's my revolutionary, non pollutionary mechanical wonder. Now, button, button, what's got the button?"

"It's over there." Cherry pointed.

"Here?" Willy went to the button.

"Yeah."

Willy smiled at her, then pushed the button. The machine worked with all sorts of different machines working with it. There was a giant wooden spoon being stirred with the pot, a couple of boxing gloves punched a powdery substance, and some bees were in an ant farm device and their honey dripped in, at least that's what Katie hoped they were including with the mixture.

"What you are witnessing, dear friends, is the most enormous miracle of the machine age," Willy explained. "The creation of a confectionery giant!"

The machine stopped soon enough, then there came out a piece of candy. Willy then took it to show everybody as the machine was finished.

"That's all?" Veruca demanded.

"That's all!?" Willy mocked her. "Don't you know what this is?"

"It's just gum like my Mom sells." Cherry said.

"Wrong!" Willy poked her nose. "It's the most amazing, fabulous, sensational gum in the whole world!"

"What's so fab about it?" Violet asked.

"This little piece of gum is a three course dinner." Willy explained.

"Bull." Mr. Salt spat.

"No, roast beef." Willy corrected.

Katie giggled again from that remark.

"But, I haven't got it quite right yet." Willy said.

"I don't care." Violet grabbed the gum, ready to chew on it being a chewing gum champion back home.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that," Willy tried to warn her. "I really wouldn't."

"So long as it's gum, then it's for me." Violet stated, then put the gum in her mouth.

"Violet, now don't do anything stupid." Mr. Beauregard advised.

Violet groaned at her father, then chewed the gum.

"What's it taste like?" Cherry asked.

"Madness!" Violet exclaimed. "It's tomato soup! It's hot and creamy, I can actually feel it running down my throat! It's delicious!"

"Stop, don't." Willy said, uncaring now since Violet had broken his rule and didn't deserve to be sympathized with.

"Why doesn't she listen to Mr. Wonka?" Cherry sighed sharply.

"Because, Cherry, she's a blind, deaf, and inconsiherndablly stupid." Katie mumbled.

"Mmm, this is sure great soup!" Violet moaned, still chewing. "Hey, the second course is coming up! Roast beef and a baked potato! Mmm!"

"With sour cream?" Mr. Beauregard laughed at his daughter. "What's for dessert, baby?"

"Dessert? Here it comes! Blueberry pie and cream!" Violet said, then her face was turning blue, making everyone gape at her. "It's the most marvelous blueberry pie I ever tasted!"

"Look at her face!" Cherry pointed. "She matches my locker!"

"Holy Toledo!" Mr. Beauregard gasped. "What's happening to your face?"

"Cool it, Dad, let me finish." Violet snapped.

"Yeah, but your face is turning blue!" Mr. Beauregard said, then everyone saw a purple color come into Violet's face. "Violet, you're turning violet, Violet!"

"That sounds redundant." Cherry commented.

"What are you talking about?" Violet demanded.

"I told you, I hadn't got it quite right yet." Willy said in defense.

"You can say that again," Mr. Beauregard moaned. "Look what it's done to my kid!"

"It always goes wrong when we come to the dessert," Willy looked at Katie. "Always."

Katie cupped her mouth.

"Violet, what are you doing now?!" Mr. Beauregard panicked once Violet turned round as a beach ball. "You're blowing up!"

"I feel funny." Violet moaned.

"I'm not surprised." Cherry laughed, then Violet's belt snapped off and hit her in the face, knocking her on the floor.

"What's happening?" Violet cried.

"You're blowing up like a balloon!" Mr. Beauregard cried for his daughter's safety.

"Like a blueberry." Willy corrected.

"Somebody do something! Call a doctor!"

"Stick her with a pin!" Mrs. TeeVee suggested.

"It happens every time," Willy facepalmed. "They all become blueberries."

"You've really done it this time, haven't you, Wonka?" Mr. Beauregard growled. "I'll break you for this!"

"Oh, well, I'll get it right in the end." Willy shrugged.

"Help! Help!" Violet cried as she grew bigger and bigger, squashing Cherry in the process.

Willy then played his whistle to summon an Oompa Loompa to take Violet and her father away.

"We've got to let that air out of her, quick!" Mr. Beauregard cried.

"There's no air in there," Willy explained. "That's juice."

"JUICE!?"

"Would you roll the young lady down to the juicing room at once, please?" Willy asked the Oompa Loompa who came on cue.

"What for?" Mr. Beauregard asked as the Oompa Loompa as he rolled Violet off from Cherry before she got flat as a pancake.

"For squeezing. She has to be squeezed immediately before she explodes."

"Explodes!?"

"It's a fairly simple operation."

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa doompadee doo  
I've got another puzzle for you  
Oompa Loompa doompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me

Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while  
It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile  
But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong  
Chewing and chewing all day long  
The way that a cow does

Oompa Loompa doompadee dah  
Given good manners you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadee Doo

"I'll get even with you for this, Wonka, if it's the last thing I ever do!" Mr. Beauregard roared, then moaned as he was taken away with his daughter. "I got a blueberry for a daughter..."

"Where is fancy bread?" Willy asked as he was given his cane. "In the heart, or in the head? Shall we roll on?"

Katie and Cherry looked back as Violet was taken from them.

"Please girls, stay with the group," Willy took them and put them with the others. "Well, well, well, two naughty, nasty little children gone. Three good, sweet little children left. Hurry please, long way to go yet."


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone left the room. They were about to leave the wall that had pictures of all sorts of different fruits. Cherry was behind then, so Willy grabbed her jacket hood and pulled her back to make everyone stop in their tracks.

"Wait a minute," he said. "I must show you this. Lickable wallpaper for nursery walls. Lick an orange, it tastes like orange. Like a pineapple, it tastes like pineapple. Go ahead, try it."

Katie hummed and smiled, amused at the tool.

"I got a plum!" Mike licked the paper with delight.

"Cher Bear, this banana's fantastic!" Katie chimed as she licked a banana.

"Try some more," Willy urged. "The strawberries taste like strawberries! The snozzberries taste like snozzberries!"

"Snozzberries?" Veruca scoffed. "Who ever heard of a snozzberry?"

Willy grabbed her face. "We are the music makers, and we are the dreamers of dreams. Come along, come along."

Cherry licked a snozzberry out of curiosity. Her eyes lit up and she smacked her lips. She licked it again, then noticed she was left behind. She then quickly followed the group to catch up.

"What did it taste like, Nee-Bear?" Katie asked.

"Like a snozzberry." Cherry replied, licking her lips.

"Something very unusual in here," Willy said as they passed a room filled with soda pop bubbles. "Bubbles, bubbles, everywhere, but not a drop to drink. Yet."

"What's it making, Willy?" Katie asked.

"Fizzy lifting drinks," Willy replied. "They fill you with gas, and the gas is so terrifically lifting that it lifts you right off the ground like a balloon!"

"Oh, isn't it high?" Veruca asked, looking nervous.

"But I daren't sell it yet," Willy said. "It's still too powerful."

"Come on, let us try some!" Mike pleaded. "Please!"

"Oh, let us try some," Veruca begged. "Don't be mean!"

"No, no, no," the candy man waved his finger. "Absolutely not. There'd be children floating all over the place. Come along now, don't hang about. You're going to be wild about this next room."

Everyone then left. Cherry finally caught up and looked around. She was now alone and felt exhausted after catching up and licking snozzberry wallpaper. Cherry felt instantly thirsty and saw a soda bottle.

"This should be good energy." Cherry said to herself, drinking from the bottle. Cherry looked at it strangely and shrugged. "Meh." she then walked along to follow everyone, but then lifted off the floor!

Cherry kicked her feet in the air while she floated. She couldn't imagine what was going on, but she found it to be a little fun.

"Hey, this is kinda cool, it's like when I met Peter Pan!" Cherry giggled, then spun around and did her own private air ballet. Cherry laughed, then noticed she was going too high and was about to go into the fans. "Oh, dear! Someone help!" Cherry cried for help, and went further up as she was about to be sliced up.

Cherry cried as she was about to be killed. She was mostly worried since no one was there to save her. Katie then walked in and gasped.

"CHERRY!" Katie cried. "What're you doing up there?"

"I got thirsty and I drank that soda!" Cherry pointed to the bottle.

"Cherry, that's fizzy lifting drink, it fills you up with gas and makes you fly in the air!"

"How do I get down!?" Cherry yelled, then let out a burp, covered her mouth with a blush. "Excuse me."

"Cherry, you have to burp, when you did, you went down!" Katie advised.

Cherry gulped, then let out more gas. She then slowly came down. Once Cherry was on the ground again, she ran to Katie and hugged her legs as she let out a tear from fright.

"Oh, what am I gonna do with you?" Katie hugged her tight, then took her in the room she was in with the others.

 

"I know what you're thinking," Willy said as the girls came into the room with giant-sized geese. "They can't be doing what they're doing, but they are. They have to. I haven't met the Oompa Loompa yet who could do it. These are the geese that lay the golden eggs. As you can see, they're larger than ordinary geese. As a matter of fact, they're quadruple sized geese which can produce octuple size eggs. They're laying overtime right now for Easter."

"But Easter's over!" Mike cried.

Willy hushed him and cupped the boy's mouth. "They don't know that yet," he said in whisper. "I'm trying to get ahead for next year."

"What happens if they drop one of those eggs, Wonka?" Mr. Salt asked.

"A omelet fit for a king, sir." Willy replied as a Oompa Loompa took a golden egg on a shopping cart as the others prepared the eggs to sell.

"Are they chocolate eggs?" Veruca asked.

"Golden chocolate eggs," Willy said. "That's a great delicacy. But I wouldn't get too close, the geese are very temperamental. That's why we have the Eggdicator."

"Eggdi-what?" Mrs. TeeVee asked.

"The Eggdicator," Willy corrected. "The Eggdicator can tell the difference between a good egg and a bad egg. If it's a good egg, it's shined up and shipped out all over the world. But if it's a bad egg-" as he said that, an egg was bad and was sent down from a trap door. "Down the chute."

"It's an educated eggdicator." Katie said.

"It's a lot of nonsense." Mr. Salt rolled his eyes.

"A little nonesne now and then is relished by the wisest men." Willy sang to him, which made Katie laugh uncontrollably like a nervous school girl.

"Hey Daddy," Veruca spoke up.

"Don't tell me," Cherry glared at her. "You want a golden goose."

"Yes, how did you know?" Veruca asked.

"Lucky guess." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Alright, sweetheart, alright," Mr. Salt said to his daughter's demand. "Daddy'll get you a golden goose as soon as we get home."

"No, I want one of those!" Veruca pointed specifically to the geese.

"Wonka, how much do you want for the golden goose?" Mr. Salt asked as he took out his check book.

"They're not for sale." Willy and Katie said together, then looked at each other oddly, and looked away with a blush.

"Name your price." Mr. Salt insisted.

"She can't have one." Willy said, plainly.

"Who says I can't?" Veruca demanded.

"The man with the funny hat." Mr. Salt scoffed.

"I want one!" Veruca stomped. "I want a golden goose!"

Veruca: Gooses  
Geeses  
I want my geese to lay golden eggs for Easter

"It will, sweetheart." Mr. Salt told her.

Veruca: At least 100 a day

"Anything you say." Mr. Salt agreed.

"And by the way..." Veruca said, slyly.

"What?"

Veruca: I want a feast

"You ate before you came to the factory." Mr. Salt reminded her.

Veruca: I want a bean feast

"One of those."

Veruca: Cream buns and donuts and fruit cake with no nuts  
So good you could go nuts

"You can have all those things when you get home."

"No, now!" Veruca argued as she continued to sing.

Veruca: I want a ball  
I want a party  
Pink macaroons and a million balloons  
And performing baboons, give it to me!

"Later."

"NOW!" Veruca elbowed him in the stomach.

Veruca: I want the world  
I want the whole world  
I want to lock it all up in my pocket  
It's my bar of chocolate  
Give it to me now!

I want today  
I want tomorrow  
I want to wear 'em like braids in my hair  
AND I DON'T WANT TO SHARE 'EM!

I want a party with roomfuls of laughter  
10,000 tons of ice cream  
And if I don't get the things I am after  
I'm going to SCREEEAAAAAAMMMM!!!!

Veruca continued to make a mess. She grabbed a shopping cart and rammed it against a tall stack of boxes. The Oompa Loompas were in a frenzy and Veruca continued to have her spoiled brat episode. She then got over the Eggdicator trap door.

Veruca: I want the works  
I want the whole works  
Presents and prizes and sweets and surprises  
Of all shapes and sizes and now!

Don't care how  
I want it now!  
Don't care how  
I want it NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!

Veruca was then dawned as a bad egg by the Eggdicator and down the chute she went.

"She was a bad egg." Willy stated.

"Bad things happen to me a lot, but she totally deserved that." Cherry folded her arms in agreement.

"Um, where's she gone?" Mr. Salt asked.

"Where all the other bad eggs go," Willy explained to him. "Down the garbage shoot."

"The garbage shoot. Where does it lead to?"

"To the furnace."

"The furnace, she'll be sizzled like a sausage."

"Well, not necessarily. She could be stuck just inside the tube."

"Inside the-" Mr. Salt laughed, then horror dawned on him as he chased after his daughter and went down with her. "Hold on, Veruca, sweetheart! Daddy's coming!"

"There's gonna be a lot of garbage today." Willy shook his head.

"Well, Mr. Salt finally got what HE wanted." Katie told Cherry as they continued the tour.

"What's that?" Cherry asked.

"Veruca went first."

"Sir, they won't really be burnt, will they? That's just a joke right? You have a plan, right?"

"Hmm," Willy hummed for a moment. "Well, I think that furnace is lit only every other day, so we have a good sporting chance, haven't they?"

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa Doompadee Doo  
I've got another puzzle for you

"How many puzzles do these guys, got?" Cherry moaned, folding her arms.

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa Doompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me

Who do you blame when your kid is a brat?  
Pampered and spoiled like a Siamese cat?  
Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame  
You know exactly who's to blame  
The mother and the father

Oompa Loompa Doompadee dah  
If you're not spoiled then you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the Oompa Loompa Doompadee doo


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't understand it," Willy said as they continued the tour, much to the horror of losing three of the children and it was down to Mike and Cherry. "The children are disappearing like rabbits. Well, we still have each other." he looked at them and winked at Katie, making her blush. "Shall we press on?"

"Mr. Wonka, can we sit down a minute?" Mrs. TeeVee panted. "The pace is killing me."

"My dear lady, transportation has already arrived." Willy assured her, grabbing her hand and taking her out the door.

Cherry looked up at Katie with a teasing smile. "He's holding her hand..." she said in a sing-song tune.

"Oh, stop it!" Katie laughed, playfully shoving Cherry in the arm.

They walked into a room with a strange car. Everyone saw Oompa Loompas running here and there, filling the vehicle with soda pop.

"Behold the Wonkamobile," Willy proclaimed. "A thing of beauty is a joy forever. Places please, the dance is about to begin. Better grab a seat, they're going fast."

"Is that soda, Willy?" Katie asked as she hoisted Cherry up with Mike and his mother.

"Ginger ale, ginger pop, ginger beer, beer bubbles, bubble ade, bubble cola, double cola, double bubble burp-a-cola, and all that crazy carbonated stuff that tickles your nose," Willy explained to her. "Few people realize what tremendous power there is in one of those things."

"Nice to know you're soda popular." Katie replied, climbing into a seat next to Cherry.

"You think Slugworth would pay extra to know about this?" Mike asked.

"Just keep your eyes open and your mouth shut." Mrs. TeeVee scolded him.

"Everybody set?" Willy asked.

"I'm sure this'll go fast," Cherry said, buckling herself in. "This has more gas than the mayor my mom works with."

Katie giggled at her sense of humor.

"Now, hold on tight," Willy advised. "I'm gonna really open her up this time and see what she can do. Swifter than eagles, stronger than lions." Willy then started the car and they went going across the factory floor.

There were bubble suds coming in and out. The others seemed to be a little alarmed and panicked as they were drowned by the suds. Willy sang in German as everyone was plowed by the excessive soda fizz. Everyone cried as they were nearly drowned and suffocated. Mrs. TeeVee threatened a bill to Willy, but then they went through another machine and were squeaky clean like they just came through a car wash of some sort.

"I'm dry cleaned!" Mrs. TeeVee called.

"What was that thing?" Cherry looked back. "Looks like a car wash."

"Hsawaknow." Willy replied.

"Is that Japanese?" Mrs. TeeVee asked.

"No, that's 'Wonka Wash' spelt backwards," Willy told them as he hopped off. "That's it ladies and gentlemen, the journey is over."

"At least I don't have to shower tonight." Katie said, rubbing soap bubbles out of her ear.

"You mean that's as far as it goes?" Mrs. TeeVee asked the candy man.

"Couldn't we have walked?" Mike asked.

"If the good Lord had intended us to walk, he wouldn't have invented roller skates," Willy waved a finger as he led them elsewhere, then took out white coats with goggles. "Now, would you all put these on? We have to be very careful. There's dangerous stuff inside."

 

Everyone did as told, and followed Willy inside of the room. It looked like an alien science lab. Even the Oompa Loompas had coats and goggles on.

"Wonkavision," Willy explained. "My latest and greatest invention."

"It's television." Mike scoffed, unimpressed.

"It's Wonkavision." Katie corrected.

"Now, I suppose you all know how ordinary television works," Willy explained to the group, only to get cut off by Mike's vast knowledge in television systems. "You photograph something-"

"Sure I do," Mike cut in right then. "You photograph something, and then the photograph is split up into millions of tiny pieces, and they go whizzing through the air down to your TV set where they're all put together again in the right order."

"You should open your mouth a little wider when you speak," Willy mocked him, then went to explain. "So I said to myself, 'if they can do it with a photograph, why can't I do it with a bar of chocolate?' I shall now send this chocolate bar from one end of the room to the other."

The others looked in content at the huge Wonka bar four Oompa Loompas were carrying.

"Where was this guy last month?" Cherry nudged Mrs. TeeVee's arm jokingly.

"It has to be big because whenever you transmit something by television, it always ends up smaller on the other end, goggles on, please," Willy instructed as he slid down his goggles with the others, but Katie couldn't get hers down. "Miss Day, please lower your goggles, its crucial."

"They're stuck!" Katie struggled.

"This feels funny on my glasses." Cherry commented.

"Oh, dear," Willy held Katie close to cover her eyes into his chest. "Better?"

Katie muffled an answer as Willy squeezed her closer to him.

"Lights, camera, action!" Willy called as a Oompa Loompa pressed a button and made a big flash appear. Willy then moved Katie away from him to show her and everyone. "You can remove your goggles."

"Where's the chocolate?" Cherry asked, pushing up her goggles.

"It's flying over our heads in a million pieces," Willy pointed with his cane to show millions of pieces scattering over the ceiling. "Now, watch the screen."

Everybody watched as there were robotic noises and Willy perfected the screen. They all then saw on the miniature television that a Wonka bar appeared like he said.

"There it is," Willy told them. "Go on, take it."

"How can you take it?" Mike scoffed. "It's just a picture."

"Alright, chocaholic, you take it." Willy pushed Cherry forward to the bar.

Cherry reached into the screen and took the bar. It was a Nutty Crunch Surprise. "It's real." she looked at him with wonder.

"Taste it," Willy urged. "It's delicious, it's just gotten smaller that's all."

Cherry opened the wrapping paper and bit into the bar. She smiled and licked her lips as she continued to eat it. "This is a miracle, Mr. Wonka!" she squealed.

"It's unbelievable." Mrs. TeeVee couldn't believe it.

"That's perfect." Katie smiled.

"It's a TV dinner!" Mike exclaimed.

"It's Wonkavision." Willy finished.

"Mr. Wonka, can you send other things?" Mike spoke up. "Not just chocolate, I mean."

"Anything you like." Willy shrugged.

"What about people?"

"People? Umm... I don't really know. I suppose I could. Yes, I'm sure I could. I'm pretty sure I could, but it might have some messy results."

"Look at me!" Mike rushed over to experiment on himself. "I'm gonna be the first person in the world to be sent by television!"

"Mike, get away from that thing!" Mrs. TeeVee scolded.

"Stop, don't, come back." Willy said, lowly.

"Cute kid, but he needs help in the listening to authority figures department." Katie added.

"Lights, camera, action!" Mike zapped himself, everyone turned away from the bright light.

"Mike!" Mrs. TeeVee called. "Where are you?"

"Didn't you listen? He's up there now." Katie said, pointing to the millions of pieces.

"Mike! Are you there!?"

"No good shouting there," Willy told her. "Watch the screen!"

"Mike?" Mrs. TeeVee went to the screen and grew impatient. "Why's he taking so long?"

"You try putting a million pieces together in five seconds, lady." Cherry scoffed at her.

"Oh, where are they?" Mrs. TeeVee bit her fist.

"There's definately something coming through." Willy pointed to the screen as Mike slowly came up.

"Is it Mike?" Mrs. TeeVee called.

"Well, it's hard to tell..." Willy pondered.

"There he is!" Cherry pointed as Mike fully came up.

Mrs. TeeVee wailed to see her only son shrunk in size and affected by the factory's work.

"Is it me or does this group get smaller every time we go somewhere?" Katie asked Cherry.

"Beats the sugar out of me." Cherry shrugged.

"Look at me, everybody!" Mike showed off. "I'm the first person in the world to be sent by television! Wow, what a trip that was. It's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. Am I coming in clear? Hey Mom, I said, 'am I coming in clear'?"

"He's completely unharmed." Cherry said with a smile.

"You call that unharmed?!" Mrs. TeeVee glared at her, crossly.

"Cherry's right, you know." Willy added.

"Wow, that was something," Mike was still impressed. "Can I do it again?"

"No, there'll be nothing left." Mrs. TeeVee scolded.

"Don't worry about a thing, Mom, I feel fine! I'm famous! I'm a TV star! Wait 'til the kids back home hear about this!"

"Nobody's gonna hear about this." Mrs. TeeVee picked up her son by his collar and put him inside her purse.

"Where are you talking me?" Mike asked as he was bundled inside. "I don't wanna go in there! Hey, let me out! It's dark in here!"

"Be quiet!"

"Come on, Mom, I wanna be on TV!"

Willy told Mrs. TeeVee what had to be done. He summoned yet another Oompa Loompa as another child was eliminated. Willy sent Mrs. TeeVee as she fainted with the Oompa Loompas to the taffy pulling room to stretch Mike out and make him his normal size. Willy waved her off and Cherry and Katie exchanged horrified looks on their faces, wondering now what became of the other kids. Did they turn out okay or did they all die with their parents?

Oompa Loompas: Oompa Loompa Doompadee Doo  
I've got another puzzle for you  
Oompa Loompa Doompadah dee  
If you are wise you'll listen to me

What do you get from a glut of TV?  
A pain in the neck and an IQ of three  
Why don't you try simply reading a book?  
Or could you just not bear to look?

You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no  
You'll get no commercials

Oompa Loompa Doompadee Dah  
If you're not greedy you will go far  
You will live in happiness too  
Like the  
Oompa Loompa Doompadee Doo

"Still better songs than Justin Bieber." Cherry commented as the Loompas finished and followed Katie and Willy outside the room, still munching on her new chocolate bar.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls followed Willy as he went to his office after they took off their coats and goggles.

"So much to do, so much to do," Willy mumbled to himself. "Invoices and bills, letters, I must answer that note from the Queen."

"Mr. Wonka, do you know what happened to those kids?" Cherry asked. "Augustus? Veruca?"

"My dear girl, I promise you they'll be quite alright," Willy ruffled up her hair as he took off his hat and sat down to get down to business. "When they leave here, they'll be completely restored to their normal, terrible old selves. But maybe, they'll be a little bit wiser for the wear. Anyway, don't worry about them."

"Um, Willy, isn't there anything else you wanna tell us?" Katie asked, remembering the promised prize the final child would get at the end of the tour.

"Oh yes," Willy shook their hands. "I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Excuse me for not showing you out. Straight up the stairs, you'll find the way, I'm terribly busy, whole day wasted, goodbye to you both, goodbye."

"But sir!" Cherry squeaked.

"I'm extraordinarily busy, young lady."

"What about that chocolate? You promised a lifetime supply! When do I get it?"

"You don't."

"What?" both girls asked, feeling betrayed.

"You broke the rules." Willy glared harshly at Cherry, making her feel her stomach turn.

"I don't break rules!" Cherry piped, feeling sick to her stomach.

"WRONG, little ma'am, wrong!" Willy poked her in the nose and made her walk backwards to leave his door as he charged to her. "Under section 37 B of the contract signed by you, it states quite clearly that all offers shall become null void, and if you can read it for yourself in this photostatic copy: 'I, the undersigned, shall forfiet all rights, privileges, and licenses herein and herein contained, ecterea, ectera, memo punitor delicatum'!" Willy pushed her closer to the door to get her out as soon as possible. "It's all there, black and white, clear as crystal! You stole Fizzy Lifting Drinks! You bumped into the ceiling which now has to be washed and sterilized, so you get nothing! You lose! Good day, little miss!"

Cherry fell from the force of his yelling as he went back to his desk. Katie felt deeply concerned and picked her off the floor and patted any dirt or dust she may have gotten on her.

"Hey now, that wasn't Cherry's fault!" Katie snapped. "She got lost from the group and I helped her down! If anyone should be in trouble for nearly killing her, it should be you! You built up Cherry's hopes and smashed her dreams into pieces which I promised to be a great vacation with her new friend and sister! You're an inhuman monster!"

"I said GOOD DAY, GIRLS!" Willy snarled at them, then wrote in anger.

"Come on, Cher, we don't need this guy, if that Slugworth wants a Gobstopper we'll give him one." Katie huffed, then went out the door.

Cherry looked at her, then Willy. She wasn't sure what to do. She sharply sighed and was about to follow Katie with her hands in her pockets. She then felt something and remembered the gobstopper Willy had given her earlier. All the other kids still had theirs and left with them, but Cherry hadn't. Cherry then took out the candy and placed it on Willy's desk before she left.

"So shines a good deed in the weary world," Willy mumbled to himself as the girls were about to leave. Willy then put his hand on Cherry's shoulder and made her face him. "Cherry, my girl... You won!" Willy lifted Cherry off the floor with delight. "You did it! I knew you would! Oh, Cherry, please forgive me for putting you through this," Willy squeezed her into a hug. "Please, forgive me. Come in, Mr. Wilkinson."

A strange man came in who looked a lot like the man Cherry saw on the nightmare screen while riding the Wonkatania earlier.

"Pleasure." Mr. Wilkinson took out his hand.

"Aren't you Arthur Slugworth?" Cherry wondered as she hopped down and shook his hand as Katie came back in.

"No, this isn't Slugworth," Willy clarified. "He works for me. We had to test you, Cherry. And you passed the test. You won!"

"Won what?" Katie asked.

"The jackpot, my dear lady, the grand and glorious jackpot!" Willy hugged her tight and kissed her cheek with congratulation.

"The chocolate?" Cherry asked.

"The chocolate, yes, the chocolate, but that's just the beginning. We have to get on, we have to get on, we have so much time and so little to do. Strike that, reverse that," Willy moved them into an elevator that fit them all securely. "We'll take the Wonkavator. Step in Cherry, Katie, you too. This is the great glass Wonkavator."

"Is this an elevator?" Katie asked.

"It's a Wonkavator," Willy explained. "An elevator can only go up and down, but the Wonkavator can go sideways and slantways, and long ways, and back ways."

"Frontways?" Cherry added.

"And square ways," Willy continued with a nod. "And frontways and any other ways you can think of. It can take you to any room in the whole factory just by pressing one of these buttons. Any of these buttons. Just press a button and zing! You're off. And up until now, I've pressed them all, except one." Willy pointed to a button. "This one, go ahead, Cherry."

"Me?" Cherry looked back, then smiled and clicked the button.

"There it goes," Willy said as the elevator was going up like a rocket ship to the moon landing. "Hold on tight! I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen! Faster, faster! If we don't pick up enough speed, we'll never get through!"

"Get through what?" Katie asked as she turned deathly pale.

Willy didn't answer her, he just laughed psychotically. "Up and out!"

"Mr. Wonka, we're gonna get killed if we get out the roof this way!" Cherry cried.

"Probably," Willy laughed. "Hold on, everybody, here it comes!"

Katie and Cherry screamed, clinging onto each other as the elevator crashed through the roof. They were now hurtling through the sky and the girls looked out in content. They were both afraid of heights, but since they were protected like an airplane, they were fine.

"Willy..." Katie breathed.

"Take a look over there." Willy pointed to a sight for Cherry to see. Once Cherry looked, Willy turned to Katie with a warm smile. "Come here." Willy signaled her to sit next to him.

Katie smiled and sat beside him.

"Did you enjoy the tour?" Willy asked with a smile.

"Oh, yes, very much so."

"Do you think Cherry will like running the factory?"

"Running the factory?"

"I was thinking of giving it to her," Willy explained. "I can't go on forever, and I don't really want to try. So, who could I trust to run the factory when I leave, and take care of the Oompa Loompas for me? Not a grownup. A grown up would want to do everything his own way, not mine. That's why I decided a long time ago I had to find a child. A very honest, loving child to whom I can tell all my precious, candy making secrets. That's why I sent out the golden tickets, Katie."

"Oh, Willy, that's very sweet, only, Cherry's not really quite cut out to run a factory." Katie said, fiddling with her glasses. "She's good at doing hard work like at school, but she's not exactly ready to be a grown up yet. Maybe you could find an heir."

"I don't have an heir though, Katie," Willy looked into her eyes. "I really like you though, you seem great with children and all."

"As do you."

"I know..."

Willy looked at her, then took a sigh. "I'm not married nor have a girlfriend, you don't have a boyfriend, we both want kids, what do we do?"

"I think you should know." Katie giggled sheepishly and twirled her finger around in her hair.

Willy smiled at her, then scooted himself closer. They looked closer into each other's eyes like they were about to kiss. They then looked to see Cherry watching them.

"Please, don't mind me." Cherry giggled.

Katie and Willy laughed at her, then smiled. They looked again, then leaned with a kiss. Cherry smiled at them and looked out the windows, waving at the tiny people down below. Katie and Willy continued to smile at each other. Willy then took Katie's face delicately and planted a sweet kiss on her. Katie enjoyed the kiss dearly and held Willy as she now realized she was with someone who accepted her and for once she felt like she finally belonged in someone's heart that wasn't just for family or friendship.


End file.
